In the Light of the Moon
by hobbitberry
Summary: He reached the courtyard and he froze, he was not alone. He watched as the white figure strode silently across the grass, before lifting the hem of her dress and stepping into the pond. The clear water reflected the light of the moon, and shone off of the white robes.


**A short story, takes place after the end of the war, between Xue & Sokka. They remember Yue.**

* * *

In the silent palace, Sokka heard the light footsteps as they padded down the hallway. He glanced out the window, and sighed, he understood. He couldn't sleep either. It was always hard when there was a full moon. He sat up and Suki shifted in her sleep, lifting her head and looking at him groggily. He rested a hand on her growing belly and kissed her forehead.

"Go back to sleep. I just have to get a glass of water."

Her eyes fluttered closed and she sunk back down onto the pillows and he got up, heading towards the courtyard. Along with his wife, his sister, Aang, and Toph they were staying in the Fire Nation this week. It was Xue's birthday and Zuko was hosting a party. They all knew it was going to be a tough week for Xue, every year on her birthday, she was reminded that her twin was not alive to share the day with her.

He reached the courtyard and he froze, he was not alone. He watched as the white figure strode silently across the grass, before lifting the hem of her dress and stepping into the pond. The clear water reflected the light of the moon, and shone off of the white robes.

He squinted his eyes and saw that it was Xue. There were tears streaming down her face, and he was reminded of Yue's face when he had signed up to be a warrior during the war.

He hated to admit it, but there were times when he would see Xue, and stop dead in his tracks. Especially if she was wearing some sort of hood or head covering. She resembled Yue so much, that sometimes his heart would leap and he would think, just for a split second, that Yue was still alive.

He loved Suki, he really did, and he didn't even know if he would of been with Yue if she had survived. But no matter how hard he tried, or how many times he reminded himself that it wasn't true, he still blamed himself. If he had been more diligent than the white-haired princess would still be alive.

He watched as Xue dropped her robes, water traveling up the skirts. She knelt, then leaned backwards, falling into the water. Sokka rushed forward, worried for her. She didn't seem like the type of person who would take her own life, but after everything she had been through, he knew that sometimes she wasn't the most mentally stable person to live. But she had her daughter, and the responsibilities of two nations, he knew she would never abandon everyone just like that. Yet he was still compelled forward, convincing himself that he was checking on her.

His breath caught in his throat as he approached the water. She was floating on her back, eyes closed and her blonde hair splayed out in the water behind her. Tears flowed freely from behind her close lids, the moon shone on her, bleaching the color from her hair. Her hair appeared as white as her robes, flowing around her in the water.

In that moment, she looked as though she could be the spirit of the moon, right there floating in the pond.

He choked back a sob and her eyes flew open, and the illusion was gone. Her eyes were a few shades darker than her sister's had been.

"Sokka!" She flailed around in the pond, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" He averted his eyes, as she stumbled out of the pond. He opened his eyes and saw her glaring at him, water dripping from her features.

"What are you doing?" She growled, squeezing the water out of her hair.

"I couldn't sleep. You know.. it's her birthday."

"I know." Xue's voice softened, and she sat in the grass, her wet robes gathering around her. SHe patted the ground and Sokka sat next to her. They gripped each other's hands, staying silent for a while, looking up at the moon.

"It's hard sometimes, I see her in you." Sokka said softly.

"How do you think I feel every time I look in the mirror?"

Sokka looked at her, and she caught his gaze. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words to say. She looked so miserable, he opened his arms and she hugged him.

"Our lives would be so different if she had lived." Xue said softly, watching water drip from her sleeve onto the same spot on the ground.

"I know."

"I miss her." Xue's eyes filled with tears, and she pulled away from him. "It's not fair that my daughter has never gotten to meet her real Aunt. Of course Katara, Toph and Suki are great, but they're not blood. The only blood aunt she has is Azula. How is it fair that she, that monster, gets to survive, but my sister didn't?"

"She sacrificed her life to keep the entire world in balance."

"It's still not fair." Xue pouted like a small child.

"I know. I miss her too." Sokka admitted, looking at the moon.

"She would want us to be happy."

"She would."

"It's still hard."

"Yes. It is."

They both lay on the grass, heads next to each other and sighed. The light of the moon shone down on them, illuminating the courtyard. The two old friends sat in silence for a little longer, listening to the sounds of the night. Xue's breathing became rhythmic, and Sokka sat up looking at her. She had fallen asleep, hair splayed out on the grass and lips parted slightly. She looked peaceful, and he considered picking her up and carrying her back to Zuko, but he didn't want to wake her. He put his head back next to hers and closed his eyes.

**o0o**

"Mommy! Uncle Sokka!"

Sokka cracked his eyes open as he heard the air rush out of Xue's lungs. Celeste has run out, leaping onto her sleeping mother.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!"

"Thank you sweetie!" Xue sat up, hugging her daughter.

"Mommy, did you sleep outside?"

"Um, yes." Xue bit her lip as Zuko emerged from double doors. Sokka nodded at him, standing then heading back into his room, sliding into bed with Suki, who moved closer to him in her sleep. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her.

Zuko approached his wife and daughter, sitting down and wrapping an arm around Xue's waist.

"Have I ever told you the story of your Aunt Yue?"

"Only once." Celeste frowned, adjusting herself in her mother's lap. "I don't remember."

Zuko kissed his wife's shoulder as she began her story, and their daughter listened to them with wide eyes.

"Once there was a beautiful Princess, with flowing white hair. She was one of the bravest people I've ever known, and I still love her very much."


End file.
